A Girl Called Skylar
by shawsonlover24
Summary: Skylar Patterson's world goes back to the 1800s. When her father gets a new job from a man named Gordon Dickson, he is hired to do some work around The Dickson Manor. Skylar and her family move to the manor in their country of Scotland. Skylar soon learns that Mr. Dickson's wife went missing, leaving her two sons behind. What happened to her? Is she still alive?


I'm just a girl called Skylar. But to my mommy I'm love bug. To daddy, I'm pumpkin. To my baby brother Joey, I'm sissy. I have so many names but Skylar is my real name. Today my family and I are moving into this manor up town in Scotland. No we are not rich. Daddy was hired by some man named Gordon Dickson. He has two sons. Owen Dickson is my age. He's six. Jacob Dickson is ten. That's what mommy told me.

"Skylar, it's time to go honey," mommy called for me. I was sitting in the center of my house's hallway playing with my doll Clara.

"Coming mommy!" I called back. I finished putting on Clara's shoe. My blonde curls bounced as I ran down the hall and out the front door to the awaiting carriage. Daddy helped me up the step and into the carriage. Mommy came in holding Joey after me. I fixed my blue-grey dress. I rested my head on mommy's shoulder. I watched our old house disappear from the carriage window as we drove away.

"Now when we get there, I want you to be on your best behavior," daddy told

me.

"Yes daddy," I replied. I brushed Clara's blonde hair with my brush. Joey took

ahold of her and her shoe came back off.

"Joey give it back!" I whined.

"No! Mine!" he said with his baby voice.

"Mommy make him give it back!" Mommy smiled a small smile and took the leather shoe out of his chubby hand. She handed it back to me.

"That's Skylar's Joey. You mustn't take her things," mommy told him. He sucked on his chubby hand and I put Clara's shoe back on. Daddy told us about the manor we were going to live at.

"This is an elegant place. There is no running around the hallways. You mustn't touch anything that doesn't belong to you. You have to eat everything given to you without complaining. I told Mr. Dickson my children are well behaved. I expect you to represent me. Is that understood?" Daddy was looking at me because I could understand better than Joey. One year olds don't understand much.

"Yes daddy, I understand," I replied. I looked out the window as we traveled through the dark forest. "Mommy, can I play with the boys?" I asked.

"I'm sure you could. Right Joseph?" mommy asked daddy.

"I don't know if they play at all. The children have very strict rules. They do chores and help outside with the garden and look after the horses," Daddy said.

"Okay daddy." Mommy fixed the bow in my hair as we neared the manor. It was a big brown place. Daddy helped me out of the carriage. I could smell burning wood from the fireplace. I also smelled laundry soap.

"Mommy somebody washed clothes," I said, taking her hand.

"I see that," mommy replied. We walked up to the big white door and a butler opened the door.

"Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Patterson. Mr. Dickson is expecting you. Martha will show you the way." The butler pointed to an older lady. I think she's a maid.

"Come now, this way," Martha said, leading us inside and passed a grand staircase. It was dark inside and the only light was from Martha's lantern. I yawned because I was very tired. Our boots made the floor creak in some places as we walked. Soon we reached the dining room. There were a lot of candles and the room wasn't as dark as the hallways. There was a huge turkey on the table with mashed potatoes, kidney beans, rice, and broccoli.

"Welcome to our home! You're just in time for dinner," A man with black greasy hair who must be Mr. Dickson greeted us.

"Ah what a lovely place it is," mommy said. I hid behind her. Two boys were staring at me.

"Why thank you Mrs. Patterson," Mr. Dickson said.

"Please, call me Mary."

"Well Mary, what a lovely family you have here."

"Thank you sir. This is Joseph and Skylar," mommy said. I peeked out at Mr. Dickson.

"Hello dear Skylar. These are my sons, Owen and Jacob." I looked at Jacob. He had red hair and was pale. Owen had dark brown hair and had blue eyes. He was pale too. I wonder if their mommy was pale like them too. Mr. Dickson wasn't pale. He was tan. Daddy pulled out a chair for mommy as the boys said hello to us. Mommy sat down and I crawled onto the chair next to her. Daddy sat next to me and Martha severed us our food. I ate my turkey as proper as I could without saying a word. I ate the beans which actually tasted good. If we were home, I probably wouldn't have tried eating them. I ate my broccoli and dipped it into the mashed potatoes with my fork. Daddy was talking about work around the manor with Mr. Dickson.

"Mommy can I please have more broccoli and beans?" I asked. Mommy let out a smile and nodded. Martha came over and placed them into my plate. I really liked the kidney beans. Soon it was time for cake. We had vanilla cake. I really liked the taste. After dessert, Martha showed us our rooms. Mommy and daddy had their own rooms. I shared my room with Joey. I sat on the big bed and put Clara on my pillow. Joey waddled over to me and started to play with my shoe laces.

"Joey cut it out," I whined. He starred at me and tried to come up on the bed.

"No Joey, go away." I laid down on the bed thinking about playing outside. But it was far too cold for that. Snow will be coming soon.

"Side Side!" Joey whined. I sat up on the bed, a day dream interrupted. He's still trying to get on the bed.

"Ugh all right little baby. Up you go," I say as I help him up. I look at my brown haired, green eyed brother closely. We haven't been this close before. Mommy usually takes him with her when she is outside and I am in school.

" Side side," Joey points to the window.

"No Joey, we can't go outside. Daddy will be mad." Joey looks at me and begins to whine.

"Shhh you'll wake up mommy or daddy. It's bed time Joey." But he didn't listen. The whining became louder.

"Okay! Let's go. But we have to be quiet," I tell him. I put on my pink winter coat and hat and dress Joey in his dark blue coat and hat. I do my very best to pick him up. Finally I carry him into the dark hall. I creep passed Martha's room and I grab the lantern she left on. I carry it in my right hand, with Joey in my left as he rested on my small hip. I try to remember where the creaks on the floor were, but I don't. I step on one creak and I try to skip around another. Finally I take the flight of stairs to the bottom and I unlock the big door. Just as I open the door, the candle light goes out.

"Great, now I have to put you down and re-light it," I say. I put Joey down and I go back inside and into the kitchen. I find a match and I re-light the candle. I take the box of matches with me this time and I go back to Joey. He was standing there in the doorway sucking on his chubby hand as usual. I pick him up and I shut the door behind me, hoping it doesn't lock as I stepped outside into the cold air. Joey clung tight to me as the lantern swung back and forth in my hand. We walked across the lawn and into the old barn. I placed the lantern down on a bale of hay. I looked around and sat on another bale of hay. Joey began to cry and I didn't know why.

"What's wrong Joey? Are you cold?" I looked down at him and he wasn't crying at all. Then who was?


End file.
